


Simple

by RaccoonRaven



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Self-Harm, Singing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonRaven/pseuds/RaccoonRaven
Summary: Virgil lost someone, and he finally had a night to let go and be not okay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Simple

'Gooooooooodmorning everyone! Today's weather and news.." The alarm clocked sounded on Virgil's nightstand making the exhausted man groan. Rolling over, turning it off and throwing the blankets off him, sighing when he sat up to let the sun hit his face.

Virgil looked exhausted, his under-eye bags showed his lack of sleep and his hair was all over the place with the little streak of hair sticking out some. He wore a long sleeve shirt and plaid pants that dragged when he walked to the bathroom. 

Virgil sighed, glancing at himself in the mirror, memories that flooded his mind made him wince.

~~Flash Back~~

"Coding, Virg! Get the pads!" A deep voice screamed as Virgil raced back to their ambulance.

Virgil was a paramedic/firefighter, going on 6 years with his partner Roman. They were the best team in the county, and they were best friends.

Roman was a tall, tan, nice looking man that grew up in the medical field. He had green eyes with heavy freckles and toned body looks people would kill for. Virgil met him when they were in school, both hit it off.

Virgil was the short, small man no one believed in but he gave it his all. He has short hair with it shaved on the side and lose on the top that was light blonde. He had a streak of purple for his brother Thomas, a piece of him with him at all times. He has ice blue eyes and pale skin littered with scars from self-harm. 

"Virgil hurry!" Roman kept up CPR while the police tried to keep traffic away. 

Virgil only heard the horn, the sound of impact and when he stepped away from his ambulance he saw a car had crushed his partner and patient. Running to the car didn't help, a flame went off and he last heard Roman cry when the car erupted with flames.

~~Flash back End~~

Virgil flinched and sighed, looking down. He never got over it, he never saw the light of day people told him about. The funeral was a mess, his body was numb and all he could do was blame himself for not being a millisecond faster he would be the one dead with no guilt. 

The itch craved at his arm, he wanted to give in but he couldn't afford another right up. 

Moving to turn on the shower, he stripped down to nothing and got his towels. He showered quickly, a habit for him because he was always alert if the tones went off. 

Pulling on black jeans and a long white sleeve shirt with a black band shirt over it settled as his outfit. He gelled his hair and slid on the oversized glasses glancing in the mirror. 

'You're doin' fine sweetheart' He heard him his head, a pained memory he wish he forgot but glad to have some cold lonely evenings or today. 

Glancing at the time, it was 1 pm, normal for him seeing as he just got off a 52-hour shift. He normally would sleep all day but today was different, be needed to be out.

Throwing on black combat boots and a silver choker, packing a bag with some makeup and other essentials, he grabbed his keys and left the house.

When he arrived at the place he was intended on going, a smile crawled on his face.

"Virgil, nice to see you join us tonight. Here to perform?" A taller, older gentleman asked as Virgil signed his paper. "Gonna try.. track 8," Virgil nodded when the guy grinned.

The bar was packed, karaoke night was huge in the small town, with some familiar faces that song each time and new people who tried their hardest.

"Virg! Hey! The greasest bucket of fries and cheese?" A short man like him asked, with glasses of himself but darker skin and no freckles.

"You know it, Pat." Virgil sat at the bar ordering a beer.

The itch was back in his skin and anxiety was up. It has been months since being back in this bar, Roman loved this place and loved him performing but lately, it's been hard to bare the thought it's self.

Virgil wanted to cut, he wanted to see the blood trickle down his skin and hit the floor. But he couldn't get the write-up, not now, so he pushed the urge away again.

"Here you go, so how are you? How have you been? Did you hear I started working at the facility?" Patton rambled on while Virgil zoned him out playing with a case of eyeshadow.

"Virg..? I'm guessing you zoning me out is not a good sign you are okay. Wanna talk?" Patton offered while Virgil winced pulling away.

"I'm doing this for him, just let me decompress.." Virgil tried with his weak voice.

"Alright," Patton smiled when Virgil relaxed. 

When it became Virgil's turn, the crowd was quiet while he sat on the bar stood up on the wooden stage. He has light eyeshadow on to hide the under-eye bags, and taken off his choker.

He adjusted his microphone while the first couple cords of 'Simple Man' By Lynyrd Skynyrd. 

"Mama told me when I was young.." Virgil started softly, his voice was precious and just right for the song. 

"Oh take your time, don't live to fast.." The song was Roman's favorite, Patton and his friends were so proud he was even doing this.

"Oh baby be a Simple kind of man," Virgil got passionate into it, the song continues as his heart flowed through the words and from his voice. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, and the song rolled closed. 

Virgil watched the crowd stand and clap, he felt a familiar hug, he was walking off the stage and he looked back real quick. He thought for a minute he could see Roman smiling at him, proud of him. 

"You did it Virg!" Patton smiled and went on the rest of the night, Virgil didn't stop him enjoying his friends laughing.

Back at home, he walked back to his room and into the bathroom, the itch was back and he needed to answer it. He pulled a razor blade from his razor and pulled up his sleeve. The cuts were small but deep. He sighed in relief sitting on the edge of the tub. He began to cry, he screamed Roman's name and cursed it until his voice was barely there and he had nice perfectly littered cuts on his arm.

The blood hit the floor, his white shirt stained red and his heart broken again. Virgil closed his eyes, and just for a moment he could hear Roman say 'You're doin' fine sweetheart,' and that was enough for him to hold on to this hell he considered life.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little Pre One shot before the story story! Enjoy.!


End file.
